Birthday Surprise
by SourCandyLuv
Summary: Draco and Hermione have been dating for a month now so Draco feels it's necessary to properly introduce her to his father. He invites her to his father's birthday dinner.


**Birthday Surprise**

Draco groaned as he tossed his head back, watching through hooded eyes as Hermione sucked him off. He grasped the sheets of his bed as he lifted his hips up, thrusting more of himself into Hermione's mouth.

"Shit...How the fuck are you this good, Hermione?"

"Practice," Hermione said, smirking as she licked a hot trail up Draco's long, erect cock. "Were you walking around with this hard on all day, baby?"

"It's your fault," Draco groaned, squirming when Hermione started jerking his dick up and down. "You wouldn't stop with the naughty little notes during Ministry meetings and when I put my hand up your skirt... you- you weren't wearing any underwear."

Hermione kissed the tip of his dick. "I'm not wearing a bra either."

Draco chuckled. "Eager little slut. You wanted this all day, didn't you?"

"Well, we did have to stop kind of earlier yesterday since Harry caught us in my office," Hermione said, engulfing his cock deep down her throat. Draco hissed as she sucked mercilessly and played with his balls. "You were right in the middle of fucking me in the ass."

"Bet that must have been quite a surprise for him." Draco closed his eyes in ecstacy as he thrust his cock into her mouth. "Told you we should have gone to your place."

"Actually, I think he may have been kind of turned on." Hermione smirked as she twirled her tongue around the head of Draco's dick. "And what's the fun in hiding? It's fun knowing we could be caught at any moment."

Draco groaned as he pushed Hermione's head down with both hands.

"You are so bloody perfect, ya know that? I've never met anyone more sexie or girl with such a hunger for sex before." Draco caressed her hair, still pumping his cock deep down her throat. "Ugh, baby your mouth around me feels incredible."

Hermione sucked on the head of Draco's dick for a moment while constantly pumping the base of it.

"I need to be inside you," Draco said through grit teeth.

Hermione grinned as she stood up and unbuttoned her blouse, tossing it aside and letting her skirt pool at her feet. With a sexy swing of her hips, she closed the two steps between them and straddled his lap, arching her back when felt Draco leave a trail of kisses from her throat to her large breasts. One hand held the back of her head while the other cupped her ass. Hermione restlessly rubbed her wetness against Draco's hard dick. Draco growled against her breast, swirling his tongue around a nipple before sucking on it profusely.

Hermione pulled Draco's face up to plaster her mouth hungrily against his. Draco fiercely kissed her back, his tongue dancing with hers in a battle of dominance. He pulled away after several moments.

"Promise to give it to me good, baby?"

He grabbed Hermione and tossed her onto the bed, her head hitting his large pillows.

"You know I will."

Hermione gave him a wanton look as she massaged both of her breasts and spread her legs for him.

"Mmm...good." She reached out for him as Draco crawled across the bed, looking at her with the eyes of a predator.

He leaned forward, letting Hermione wrap her arms around his neck as they closed the distance with their lips. Hermione moaned against his mouth, running one bare leg up and down again his. Draco suddenly grabbed her leg and wrenched it away from him as he roughly inserted a finger inside of Hermione's pussy. She cried out, her hands suddenly gripping the sheets on either side of her as Draco pumped his finger quickly inside of her.

"Oh, Draco...shit. Fuck, that feels good." Hermione sighed.

"You like that?"

"Yes yes yes!"

Draco dipped another finger inside of her, staring darkly at Hermione's writhing form. She was so fucking wet. Just the thought of it, made him even harder if possible.

"Baby, don't tease me," Hermione whimpered. "Please, please slam that huge fucking cock inside my pussy."

"I don't know if you want it badly enough, Hermione," Draco purred as he slowed his finger.

"I do! I do! Please, just please give me release." Hermione pulled Draco back up to her mouth, moaning as she tangle her tongue with his. "You drive me so fucking wild, baby. I need you- I need you to fuck me right now."

Draco smirked. "With pleasure."

"Wait." Hermione put a hand against his chest. "I wanna be on top."

"Your wish is my command."

With that, he allowed Hermione to flip them over so that she straddled his waist. She grabbed his cock and pumped it a few times, sighing as she sank down onto it.

"It feels so fucking good each time we're together like this," Hemione gasped out, rotating her hips as she started riding Draco. "Mmm...I can feel your dick so deep inside me."

"I know. I can't tell you how great your pussy feels," Draco groan, placing his hands on her hips as he pulled her down onto him. "Ugh, fuck that cock, baby. Fuck that cock."

Hermione pushed her hair back as she bounced on Draco's cock, moaning loudly as she did so.

"Ohhh! Mmm...aaah yes! Yeah, baby! Oh, it's so good!"

Draco's hands slid up from Hermione's hips to her breasts, roughly massaging them as his constantly thrusted upward to meet Hermione's.

"Fucking hell, Hermione! You are way too fucking sexy."

Hermione looked at Draco was lust-clouded eyes as she swiveled her hips, riding him even faster if possible.

"Oh, yeah?" she said throatily.

"Yeah," Draco groaned, rubbing his thumbs against her nipples as he continued massaging her breasts. "Way sexy. I fucking love this body."

"You like these titties?" Hermione cried out as Draco started thrusting harder into her.

"Fuck yeah. They're juicy and all mine." Draco sat up and wrapped an arm Hermione, sucking her breasts with ardour as he rammed into her.

Hermione wrapped her arm's around Draco's neck, arching her back as she gave all of herself to him. Draco's other hand was flat on the mattress to keep them balanced. Draco kissed each breast before swirling his tongue around one of her nipples. He sucked on it profusely before switching it the other one.

"Oh, Merlin!"

"Baby, when we're together only mention my name," Draco growled out, fucking her even harder.

"Yes! Oh, fuck! Draco! Draco! Draco!"

Hermione panted as she grabbed both sides of Draco's and leaned down to slam her lips against his. She moaned into his mouth as her hands slid from his jaw into his hair, tugging on it. She pulled away after a moment, a string of saliva hanging between them.

"More, baby! I need more!" Hermione shouted.

Draco growled as he grabbed her and pushed her down onto the bed. He spread her legs a part and shoved his cock inside. He started moving without mercy as Hermone desperately clawed at his back.

"You feel fucking incredible," Draco said, staring down at her, never faltering. "I never get enough of you."

Hermione grasped the sheets on either side of her as Draco picked up her ankles and spread them wide as he pounded into her. She tossed her head back and moaned he pleasure.

"Shit! Mmm...yeah, yeah just like that, baby! Just like that! Fuck me harder!"

"You're such a slut..." Draco panted, rotating his hips as he slammed them harder against Hermion, his balls slapping against her. "Just the way I like them."

"Yes, I'm your whore. Fuck me!"

Draco pulled one of her legs down while he had the other pressed against her chest. He grabbed one of her breasts, squeezing roughly as rammed into her. Hermione started screaming as he picked up speed, clutching hard at his back.

"Oh, Draco! Ahhh...ugh ohhh ohhh fuck! Ugh ugh yes! Fucking pound that pussy!"

Draco trailed kisses down her jaw before slanting his mouth against Hermione's, rotating his hips as he slammed them against hers. They both groaned as they slid their tongues against each other. Hermione's hand slid down between to stroke her clit and soon Draco's hand joined hers'. Hermione was the first to pull away, panting as she watched both their hands play with her pussy. Draco had a dark lustful look in his eyes as he started rubbing her nub as well.

"You like that?" he asked huskily.

"Yes," Hermione breathed. "Ugh, I can never get enough, Draco. Mmm...it feels so fucking good!"

"Enough of what?" he demanded knowingly, swiveling his hips harder against hers.

Hermione cried out. "Of you...fucking me!"

Draco kissed her fiercely, rubbing his hand faster against her clit. "Are you close, baby?"

"Ugh ahhh mmm..." Hermione looked up at him through half-lidded eyes. "Almost."

"Good."

Draco pulled out of Hermione suddenly, making her whimper. "Suck me off."

Hermione eagerly got up and laid down on her stomach in front of Draco, holding his hips as she sucked his cock. She stared up at him lustfully as she simultaneously sucked him off and fisted the base of his dick. Draco groaned as he tossed his head back, his hands curling into her hair, pushing her down roughly on him. Hermione moaned as he went deep down her throat. She gave his cock hot licks up and down, giving him a saucy grin before tapping his cock against her tongue then taking him down her throat all over again. After a few minutes of this, Draco yanked on her hair slightly to pull her off.

He smirked. "Turn around for me. The only place I want to cum in right now is inside of your ass."

Hermione got on her hands and knees, glancing at Draco expectantly as she waited for him to slide his cock into her puckered hole. He slid it between her ass cheeks for a moment before slowly, torturously entering her. That's when Hermione's cell phone on Draco's nightstand started ringing. Draco cursed under his breath.

"You have got to be kidding me."

Hermione grinned at him over her shoulder before grabbing the phone. "Oh, it's just Ron. I can just call him back later." She wiggled her hips and pushed back against Draco.

Draco started moving inside of her slowly. "That bastard is still calling you even after you broke up with him last month?"

"Yeah, we're friends. Draco, move faster," Hermione panted.

Draco grinned, stilling his hips against hers' much to her frustration. "I have an idea. Put him on speaker."

The ringing persisted. "What?"

"Just do it. It will teach him not to go chasing after what belongs to me."

Hermione smirked. "Alright. I guess it could be fun to mess with him."

She put the phone on the nightstand and put it on speaker.

"Hermione?"

"Yeah?" she asked, closing her eyes and biting her lips as Draco's thrusts steadily sped up.

"I was just thinking about you."

"Uh-huh," Hermione breathed as Draco's fingers played with her pussy.

"I wanna see you," Ron said huskily. "There's a new restaurant that opened a few days ago and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me."

Hermione gripped the headboard as Draco's started thrusting harder against her. A whimper slipped from her lips as Draco's free hand massaged her breast.

"I-I...ugh mmm you know I can't. I'm seeing someone."

Ron snorted. "You're still with Malfoy?"

"Yes!" Hermione cried out as Draco bit her earlobe and sucked on it. "I...I mean yes."

"Hermione, are you alright? You sound...strange."

"I'm fine...just working out." Both Draco and Hermione chuckled at this.

"Is someone there with you?"

Draco leaned over Hermione, thrusting with wild abandon, making her scream in unbelievable pleasure.

"Get a fucking clue, Weasley. I'm in the middle of giving her the work out of her life so fuck off."

"You don't deserve her, Malfoy!" Ron growled out.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I can't hear you over the sound of Hermione screaming my name. You like that, love?" He spanked her ass, pounding harder against her. "You like that, don't you?!" He spanked her again.

"Oh, fuck! Draco! Draco! Draco! Fuck me harder!"

"Do you hear how she worships me?" Draco asked mockingly and a few seconds later, he could hear the dial tone of the phone. He smirked. "I think he got the message. Now back to business."

He grasped her hips tighters, circling his hips against hers as he roughly pounded her into the mattress.

"Ugh...shit! Baby, are you close?"

"Yes!" Hermione cried out.

"Cum for me, baby!"

Hermione pushed back hard against Draco, mewling as she struggled to stay on her hands and knees. Draco grabbed her hair, making her arch her back as he fucked her. She screamed endlessly in pain and pleasure, begging Draco to go harder.

"Ohhh yeeeah! Mmm...aaah aaaah mmm ugh ugh fuck yeah! I'm cumming! I'm cumming!"

A few moments later, Draco could feel Hermione's cum coating his coat. Just seconds later, he came as well, sighing as he slipped out of her and lies down next to her. When Draco catches his breath, he grins at Hermione. He reaches into his nigtstand and pulls out a black box. Hermione gave him a questioning look but Draco forces the box into her hands.

"Open it. I had it made just for you."

Hermione opened it to reveal a beautiful diamond necklace with a few emeralds drops.

"It's gorgeous but what's the occasion?"

"I have a proposition. My father's birthday is coming up. I want you to come with me, he wants to see you."

"Sure, no problem."

"No, I mean he want to _see_ you...he wants to fuck you. He wants him and me to fuck you together."

Hermione smirked. "A threesome? Wow..."

"So what do you say?"

Hermione kissed Draco passionately for a long moment. "I say fuck me again and I'll think about it."

It was Draco's turn to smirk as he pressed her down against the bed, spreading her legs wide as he thrust back inside of her. He grabbed both of her hands and interlaced them with his fingers, holding them down firmly on either side of her head. Hermione wrapped her legs around Draco's slim waist as he started thrusting faster. She smiled, closing her eyes as Draco kissed her neck. If the son was this good in bed, she wondered how the good the father must be. She gasped out as Draco thrust harder against her, watching as he took one of her nipples into his mouth, his eyes watching her hungrily. Hermione tossed her head back as she started meeting his thrusts. Oh, yes. She could not wait to have both father and son fucking her.

* * *

"Draco," Hermione giggled as Draco kissed her neck. "We're gonna be late if you keep this up."

Draco stood in between her legs, massaging her thighs under her shimmery silver dress.

"I know, baby. It's just that you drive me so fucking wild. You look good enough to eat in this dress."

"Promise," Hermione panted as Draco nipped her ear and placed wet kisses onto her bare shoulder.

"Promise."

Hermione pulled Draco's head down to kiss him roughly, wrapping her arms around his head. Draco's hands starting wandering all over her body as the kiss intensified. He groaned into the kiss as Hermione grinded her pussy against his clothed dick. It took all of Draco's will power to pull back.

"Who's making who late now?" Draco asked sarcastically.

Hermione still hadn't unwrapped her arms from his neck as she grinned up at him.

"I need you inside me again."

"Soon." Draco kissed her again, his mouth moving hers slowly and sensually. "Soon. Now let's go before I ravish you on your vanity table."

Hermione chuckled as they Disapparated to the Malfoy Manor. Lucius greeted them pleasantly, his eyes lingering over Hermione's short dress as he kissed Hermione's hand. She shivered as his lips made contact with her flesh, an act that did not go unnoticed by Lucius. They dined that evening, making light conversation. When dinner was over, they each stood up and followed Lucius upstairs. Lucius closed his bedroom door once they stepped inside.

"Hermione, Draco did tell you why you're here, right?"

Hermione smirked, stepping closer to Lucius. "Why, yes he did." She placed ran her hand up and down on his chest. "I'm ready whenever you are to take me," she said throatily.

"Good." Lucius smiled deviously. "Why don't you and Draco start us off?"

"Are you sure, father?"

"Absolutely.

Lucius sat at the edge of his bed and motioned for Draco and Hermione to begin. Draco wrapped an arm around Hermione's waist and drew her close to him, one hand cradling the back of her head while his other hand squeezed her ass. Hermione kissed him deeply, rubbing her front against his. Draco raised one hand to unzip Hermione's dress from the back. She pulled away with a grin, letting it slip away from her body before bending over to shake her ass in Lucius' direction. She glanced at him over her shoulder, seeing Lucius had taken out his cock and started jerking himself off. Hermione grabbed Draco by the lapels and roughly kissed him, moaning as his hands wandered all over her body.

Draco growled as Hermione started palming his clothed crotch. He threw aside his blazer and as he started unbuttoning his shirt, Hermione dropped to her knees and pulled down his pants and boxers. She didn't hesitate to take his cock into her mouth, humming as she hollowed her cheeks to take him down her throat. One hand tugged at his base while the other massaged his balls. Draco groaned as he placed both hands on Hermione's head and roughly pushed her further onto his cock.

"Eager little thing, isn't she?" Lucius smirked.

Draco glanced up to see that his father had completed undressed and was now sitting against the headboard, tugging fiercely on his dick.

"You don't know the half of it." Draco chuckled as he watched Hermione eagerly devour his cock.

Hermione placed her hands on Draco's hips as she sucked hard, alternating between jacking him off and licking long hot lines up his dick.

"You like that huge cock, don't you?"

Hermione couldn't answer what with the monster cock thrusting down her throat. Instead, she eagerly started sucking faster.

"Such a good little cocksucker." Draco hummed as Hermione swirled her tongue around the head of his dick before diving back in. He caressed her hair tenderly even as he continued his rough thrusts. "My father and I are gonna fuck you so hard, Hermione."

Hermione let Draco's dick go with a pop, fisting it up and down vigorously as she stared up at Draco.

"Less talk more action."

Draco grinned. "My kind of girl."

He pulled her up to her feet and turned her around so that her front was facing Lucius. Draco started running his hands all over her body. One hand paused over her breast while the other skimmed over her pussy. Hermione wantonly grinded against him, turning to kiss him. He met her lips, savagely assaulting her mouth as he thrust a finger inside of her. Hermione gasped as she writhed against Draco's fingers.

"She's so fucking wet like you wouldn't believe," Draco said, pulling away from Hermione.

"Come here, my dear," Lucius said, beckoning Hermione forward.

Hermione smiled as she started crawling onto the bed toward Lucius. He watched her with hungry eyes as she neared him. As soon as she was within arm distance, Lucius reached out and grabbed her. He slammed his mouth hard against her and Hermione didn't hesitate to wrap her arms around him and kiss back just as intensely. She mewled when she felt Lucius thrust a finger into her pussy.

Lucius pulled away and licked the cum off. "You taste exquisite, darling."

"I'm sure you do too," Hermione said, grabbing his cock and jacking it off. "Happy Birthday, by the way." She leaned in close, brushing her lips against his. "You can do whatever u want to me."

Lucius hummed in pleasure. "I think I'll take you up on that offer. Hands and knees. Now."

Hermione grinned as she did as he said, shaking her ass as she got into that position. Her fingers went to play with her pussy as she awaited his next move.

"You like being told what to do," Lucius observed, running his hands up an down her ass.

"Absolutely." Hermione sighed, leaning into his touch.

"Good girl."

Just as he said this, Draco kneeled down in front of Hermione, pumping his long hard cock near her face. Hermione gave the head teasing licks a Lucius started fingering her pussy. He hummed as he leaned forward and kissed each of her ass cheeks. Lucius dipped his head down and started giving Hermion's pussy long, slow licks.

"Ohh...yes." Hermione breathed, squirming as Lucius drove his tongue mercilessly into her depths. "Fuck! Yes! Yes! Oh, baby lick that pussy good. Taste all of that pussy juice."

"You taste fantastic, Miss Granger." Lucius gave pointed licks before starting to suck hard on her pussy.

Draco started tapping his cock against Hermione's face. "I'm not done with you."

Hermione smirked. "I know. I hope you both are ready to go all night." She threw her head back and cried out as Lucius tugged on her pussy lips. "Oh fuck! I want you both so bad," she said throatily.

"Then open up," Draco said with a smirk, still holding his dick.

Hermione opened her mouth wide as Draco shoved his huge cock into it, pumping hard down her throat. Lucius continued his long hot licks as he thrust two fingers inside of Hermione. Hermione moaned deeply, almost gagging on Draco's cock as she thrusted back against Lucius' skillful fingers. He spread her legs further a part, adding an extra finger as he tugged on her pussy lips again.

"Oh, my God!" Hermione cried out as she humped Lucius's hand. "More! I want more!"

Lucius pumped his tongue deep inside of Hermione's pussy, swirling it around, driving her crazy as he played with her nub.

Draco pushed Hermione back onto his cock, roughly slamming his dick into her eager mouth. Hermione squirmed against Lucius's hand, feeling her wetness drip down her thighs.

"Does your wife know you're fucking a mudblood?" Hermione asked between Draco's thrusts in her mouth.

"I suspect she does but that hardly matters. I will fuck whoever I wish." Lucius leaned forward, pressing his chest against her back as he cupped her breasts. Hermione gasped at the feel of his hard dick pressed against her ass. "You have the most perfect body, Miss Granger."

Hermione smirked. "How often do you fuck younger women?"

"All the time."

"I bet you give it to them good, don't you?"

"Not as good as I'm about to give it to you," Lucius growled, grabbing his dick and sliding it against her ass cheeks. Hermione moaned lightly as she felt the head of his cock slide into her ass. "Sluts like you must be punished. You like it in the ass, don't you?"

"Yeah," Hermione whimpered. "I fucking love it in the ass! Fuck me!"

"Gladly."

With that, Lucius quickly slid inside of Hermione. Draco grabbed Hermione's and forced her once again back on his dick. Hermione gratefully devoured it, moaning as she swirled her tongue around and swallowed hard. She thrust back against Lucius as he rammed into her ass so hard that the headboard started crashing against the wall. Lucius's hand slid down and started fingering her pussy as he swiveled his hips and drove harder into her ass.

Draco laughed as he thrust his cock faster down Hermione's throat. "How does that ass feel, father?"

Lucius groaned as he tossed his head back, his arms limp at his side while his hips kept up their powerful thrusting.

"Absolutely phenomenal," he cried out hoarsely.

Hermione let go of Draco's cock. "Fuck! Yeah! Yeah! Give it to me! Pound me with that huge fucking cock!"

Lucius's thrust deeper into her, lifting one of her legs up. Hermione cried out at the deeper angle. Draco forced her once more back down onto his cock, holding her down even as she gagged on him. Lucius tugged harder on her hair as he rammed inside of her, teeth clenched and eyes closed in concentration.

"She feels incredible! Oh, yes, she's utter perfection." Lucius grabbed her leg more firmly as he started swiveling his hips. He chuckled when he noticed Hermione gagging on Draco's dick. "Come now, son. Let her scream for me."

Draco let go of her head and Hermione instantly started crying out, pushing back against Lucius with all the force she could muster.

"Oh, my god! Yes yes yes! Fuck yeah!"

"I prefer Lucius for now, my dear."

Hermione moaned. "Ahhh...mmm yes, Lucius! Whatever you want! Ravage my body! Fuck me like the slut I am!"

"That's right! I will do whatever I please to you! Feel my cock tearing you a part inside? Well, get used to it because it's going to be inside you for a very long time."

"Draco!" Hermione whimpered. "I want your cock inside me too."

Lucius smirked at this, pulling Hermione so that she was sitting up on her knees, relentlessly pounding into her. Draco laid down with his arms behind his head as he watched Hermione sink down onto his extremely hard dick. Hermione tossed her back as she was fucked from both ends. She bites her lip as she bounces fervently on Draco's dick as Lucius rams into her from behind.

"Ohhh yeeesss!" Hermione massaged her breasts, circling her hips as she felt both men go deeper inside of her. "Mmm...ahhh ugh ugh ugh fuck! Ahhh...yeah, oh yeah! Fuck me harder!"

"You hear that?" Lucius chuckled. "She wants harder."

Draco grinned. "Let's not disappoint."

Both of them started thrusting harder into Hermione, driving her crazy with pleasure as she fought hard to keep up.

"You both are so perfect." She groaned as she slid her hands up and down Draco's chest.

"We've ruined you for other men, haven't we?" Lucius hissed against her ear, sucking on her earlobe.

"Yes!"

"Who do you belong to?" Draco demanded to know, wildly thrusting his hips up, his arms still crossed behind his head.

"Both of you! Shit! Aaaah...mmm ugh ugh never...never stop fucking me!"

Draco reached up and started sucking on one of her breasts as he continued his upward thrusts, his tongue rolling her nipple around. Lucius grit his teeth as he gripped Hermione's waist tighter.

"I'm gonna cum soon. I'm gonna cum in this sweet little ass of yours."

Hermione groaned. "Yes! Please fill me up with your hot cum!" she whimpered.

Lucius gripped her shoulders, pushing her downward as he thrust like a jackhammer inside of her, elliciting scream after scream from Hermione. She smile as Draco switched from one breast to the other. She gasped, holding his head against her chest as Lucius rode her like an animal.

"Make me your cum slut! Harder! Harder! Faster!" she cried out.

Lucius bit his lip as he closed his eyes. "I'm close. I'm so fucking close."

Hermione started thrusting back hard against Lucius while bouncing on Draco's dick. One of Lucius' hands slipped down to Hermione's pussy, thrusting one finger inside and then another. Hermione mewled at this before her lips were captured by Draco. He kissed her like if he wanted to devour her, his hands finally coming up to grip her hips and shove her down hard and fast onto his cock.

"I'm cumming!" Lucius shouts.

A few seconds later, Hermione can feel spurts of cum inside of her asshole. She sighs as Lucius slumps against her back being careful not to put his full weight into her. After a moment, he rights himself and Hermione grabs his wrist.

"Come here," she pants, waving her hand so Lucius could sit next to her. When he moved to be at her side, Hermione grabbed the nape of his neck and slanted her mouth roughly against his, moaning as she felt Draco's hands massaging her breasts. She pulled away after a moment before Lucius pulled her back in, growling as he kissed her punishingly. They pulled away when they were out of breath. "Mmm...I can feel your cum dripping from my ass." She licked her lips. "Give me your cock."

Lucius smirked. "As you wish."

That was when Draco grabbed Hermione around the waist and pressed her down onto her back, sliding hid huge dick against her slit. When she glanced up, she saw Lucius' equally impressive dick hovering over her. She groaned a she reached up for it, fisting it slowly as she glanced down at Draco massaging her inner thighs. He smirked as he circled the head of his cock against her folds.

She whimpered. "Please don't tease me. I need that rock hard cock inside me again."

"How bad do you want it?" Draco kissed down her chest and stomach, his eyes never leaving hers.

Hermione tossed her head back, sighing as she fisted Lucius' dick faster. "Real bad, Draco. I want it so fucking bad that I'm gushing at the thought of you pounding me 'till I can't walk."

"Good because you won't be getting out of this bed anytime soon," Draco promised darkly. Without warning, he had sunk himself inside of her, eliciting a scream from Hermione.

Lucius quickly stuffed her mouth with cock, roughly thrusting down her throat as he gripped her wrists against the bed. Hermione's eyes rolled to the back of her head as she gagged on Lucius' dick. She had never felt so completely possessed by two men before. She would do anything for them, she realized. Draco leaned back on his haunches as he thrust into Hermione's extremely loose pussy while his hands grabbed her thighs so tightly she knew it would bruise. Lucius gripped her wrists harder as plunged inside of her mouth mercilessly. Hermione moaned endlessly as she was fucked by these god-like men.

"That's right. Take it like a good little slut," Draco cooed mockingly as he sped up, one of his hand massaging her breasts while the other caressed her thigh.

Hermione completely surrendered herself to these men, willingly taking Lucius' cock in her mouth, moaning at the taste. Lucius closed his eyes as he lost himself in the pleasure Hermione was giving him. Hermione smiled at this as the relentless thrusting continued. She moaned particularly loud when Draco hit a deep spot inside of her.

"Are you ours?" Draco demanded, swiveling his hips.

Hermione did her best to nod despite the huge cock in her mouth.

"Good. It's good that you know. No other man will know the feeling of your pussy and ass," he whispered darkly, leaning down to kiss and suck at her breasts. "_Never_."

Hermione shivered at his declaration, knowing how true it was. Draco leaned forward on his knees, grasping Hermione's waist as he pounded her. Hermione's mewls turned to screams as Draco sped up. He grit his teeth as he slid deeper inside of her, lifting both of her legs onto his shoulders.

"So fucking sexy and beautiful, isn't she, father?"

"Indeed." Lucius gasped as he slid his dick deeper down Hermione's throat. "Unlike no other."

Draco's hand slid down to her pussy, rubbing her nub relentlessly. "Look, how fucking wet you are," he growled. "It's my turn to cum inside you." He grunted as just seconds later, he did precisely that, slumping over Hermione just as Lucius pulled his cock out of Hermione's mouth.

Hermione smiled as Draco buried his face against her breasts. "Come on, baby. Don't tell me we're done already."

Draco looked up at her and smirked. "We're only just beginning."

"Good. Now get hard for me again," Hermione demanded, kissing him sensually as she rubbed her pussy against his crotch.

Draco pulled away from her after a moment and rolled onto his side, tugging harshly on his cock.

"Give me a show, baby."

Hermione gave him a sexy look over her shoulder as she stood up from the bed and pulled Lucius up with her. She kissed him long and hard, moaning as his hands squeezed her ass. She ran her hands up and down his chest before turning around and rubbing her ass against him in a naughty sort of little dance. She pulled away from him with a giggle, before moving some things on his vanity aside so she could sit down on it. She spread her legs apart, licking her hand as she started sliding it up and down her pussy. Hermione smirked at how Draco and Lucius' eyes darkened at watching her, her eyes moving down to see they were both jerking themselves off.

She placed one finger inside of herself before adding another and then a third. She moaned endlessly, watching both of her men through half-hooded eyes. Lucius moved closer to her, his hand caressing her waist and leg with wonder. Hermione grabbed his hand and together, they played with Hermione's cunt. She reached out and stroked Lucius' cock as he pushed his fingers mercilessly inside of her. She's not sure how long this must have gone on as she closed her eyes and lost herself to the pleasure, massaging her breasts and rolling her nipples. That was when she was suddenly pulled off from the vanity by Draco with his now fully erect dick. He grasped her wrist tightly while Lucius tried to grab Hermione around the waist, their actions reflecting playful rivalry with just a hint of possession. Hermione placed her hands on both of their chest with a smirk.

"Boys, boys, there's plenty of me to go around," she purred. She kissed Draco, moaning as he tangled his tongue with hers before she kissed Lucius soundly and lifted a leg to wrap around his waist. Lucius grinned at her evilly before sinking his cock inside of her pussy. Draco lifted her other leg, letting it drape across his forearm, having her suspended between both men. Hermione sighed as Draco sank into her ass, wiggling against them a bit. That's when they both started moving inside of her simultaneously and Hermione clutched at Lucius's shoulders for dear life. Draco sucked on the side of her neck as both his and Lucius's thrusts intensified. The sound of balls slapping against flesh and panting echoed throughout the room.

Hermione met Lucius' thrusts, clutching his back desperately as she was fucked into oblivion. She had her eyes closed tightly and was biting her lip as she lost herself to the pleasure they gave her.

"How...how can two men be so- so fucking incredible?" Hermione cried out as she bounced against both men. "You're gods!"

"Just as you are our goddess," Lucius murmured huskily as he bent down to capture her lips before descending and taking a nipple in his mouth.

"A goddess made to be fucked," Draco agreed, increasing his speed in her ass.

"Yes! Yes! Please, fuck me! Ohhh yeah! It feels so good! Draco! Lucius!"

"Yes," Lucius shouted, thrusting deeper inside of Hermione. "Scream for us!"

"Ahhh ohhh ahhh ugh ugh mmm...ahhh! Lucius! Oh, my god!" Hermione moaned. "Draco! Oh, yes! Oh, yes! Give it to me! Fucking give it to me!"

They both gripped her tighter by the waist and legs as they gave it to her harder, without mercy. They drove into her as if Hermione was their last salvation, panting her name like a manta. Hermione tilted her head back to kiss Draco before switching back to Lucius who punishingly plunged his tongue inside of her mouth, his cock increasing in speed if possible. Lucius reached down and played with her nub as he fucked her.

"I need to cum!" Hermione shouted. "Make me cum!"

She closed her eyes at the feel of Draco's kisses on her neck as his hand snaked around to fondle one of her breasts.

"She wants to cum, father. Should we let her?"

Lucius smirked. "Well, she had been an awfully good little slut this evening...alright. Cum for us, you horny little bitch!"

Hermione moaned loudly as they fucked her good and hard between for a couple more minutes before Hermione drenched their cocks with her cum. She hung limply between them for a moment as they fucked her relentlessly for a few more moments, grunting as they spilled their seeds inside of her. They gently slid her off of their cocks and set her down on the floor where she immediately grabbed both of their cocks, alternating between licking and sucking on them and tapping their cocks on her tongue. Soon, they were spraying their cum all over her face and in her mouth.

Hermione let go of their cocks, licking her lips. "I hope you had a good birthday, Lucius."

Lucius smirked. "Oh, I did, my naughty little witch. It's late. The both of you should stay the night."

Hermione climbed onto the bed and lay in the middle as Draco and Lucius climbed in beside her. They caressed her body, fingers skimming over her breasts, waist, legs. Draco stuck a finger inside of her pussy, marveling at the wetness while Lucius lazily sucked on one of her breasts. A small moan escaped her lips as she returned the favor by stroking both of their cocks back to life.

"I'm glad you both are so inclined to go at it all night because I don't think I could possibly sleep after being fucked like that," Hermione said, smirking as she circled her thumb over both cocks before fisting them once more.

It was a long night indeed as they worshipped Hermione's body and in return, she worshipped theirs.

**A/N: ;) Hope that got everyone nice and hot under the collar. Review if you want more steamy one-shots!**


End file.
